tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Emperor Maximus
Welcome Hello Emperor Maximus, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:2985#3019|Plight of the Reachmen(RP) page. Please leave a message on User talk:Harold Burned-Mane if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 15:55, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey bruh, Just want to redirect you here, cuz, it's like kind of a big dealio. Just click on Canon info if you're on the page, btw. Page Name There is no need to make the Resistance page called "The Resistance (Age of Industry)" as there is and likely will only be one page called The Resistance. The only reason I changed the name of the Empire's page to "The Empire (Age of Industry)" was because I also plan on adding an Empire page in the future. Same thing for "The Penitus Oculatus (Legend of Nirn)" page, that has that name because I plan on making a page about them in the future. Though you can choose to keep the Resistance's page's name as it is, it is your choice. 18:36, October 15, 2014 (UTC) RP stuff Because I don't wanna kill the surprise factor, let me keep it short and sweet. Let's just say the irregular genetics of the Princess prevent the Daedra conversion. As such, for her to be Auroran like, she needs artifacts instead. Take the artifacts, she becomes mortal again. Eternal Dragon of Data (talk) 06:41, October 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Canon artwork It'll be done and installed soon :) KOOL KHAJIIT 13:41, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :The artwork's done. It's not as good as I thought it'd be, but still, I hope you'll like it :) Tell me what you think. : :KOOL KHAJIIT 15:24, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Canon Image Nah, that happens. If clipping occurs just press enter a few times to make the text go below the image. 17:37, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Timeline Page I changed the name of your timeline's page to make it similar to the name of the other two timeline pages. 23:03, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Sentinels You can have him sacrifice himself to let his friends escape the city of Skaven. Or maybe when they get to Dragonstar he could do something epic. 18:23, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Don't know, haven't thought of anything for there yet. But I'm trying to get them to Skyrim to unite them with the other group of characters. 23:45, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Most likely, they did lock us into the city. Just like when the Dragon Cultists all start attacking you in that village after you find out what is going on. 18:07, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Images Technically there wasn't a category because I hadn't been created yet. If you just link a page to a category it doesn't mean that category exists, not until someone edits the category's page. But thanks for bring that to my attention, linking images to that category would help with organizing them, as the Photos page of the wiki only lists them in chronological order. 21:38, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Elana Indoril Hey Maximus. I noticed your query on Harold's page and I think I know the answer, she's already categorised as Empress/Emperors and therefore the Royalty thing's pretty much covered. The quote at the top of her page was said before she became empress and was in line to be the heir of House Indoriil, she later married the Emperor's son and became Empress. Thanks anyway. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 21:39, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :Psycho is correct, it is because she is already in the Emperor's category (which is for Empresses as well). Some categories aren't added to articles if that article is already linked to that category's subcategory. 23:15, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Plot idea Hey Max, I believe I have some sort of sketchy and obscure plot for the "nobleman with the top hat", although I'm not sure how to involve the other characters yet. I'll be on chat, and I'd like to hear your thoughts on it. Alador1666 (talk) 15:17, December 8, 2014 (UTC) AoI Hey Max, My exams finish next tuesday, but I have plenty of time to RP in the afternoon from about 12 to 6 pm everyday, so you can already make the thread. Although sometimes there'll be a few changes and exeptions. Do you already have a plot planned out, though? Sorry I couldn't make it to chat yesterday btw, we had a few visitors come over. Alador1666 (talk) 09:16, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm on chat now - I'd like to ask a few questions. Concerning AoI Hey, I'm afraid that if you make the thread I'll post my character card possible abit more late than everyone else, as I still have some stuff to do for my final exam tomorrow. I'll definitely post today though!